Silence
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de silencio, de reencuentro, despedida, etc. En ambos es algo común. Porque cuando están juntos, si hay algo que sobra, son las palabras. SasuSaku. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Just silence

**Silence

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de silencio, de reencuentro, despedida, etc. En ambos es algo común. Porque cuando están juntos, si hay algo que sobra, son las palabras.

* * *

**_I. Just Silence_**

Como era ya habitual, el silencio imperaba entre ellos dos. No era para nada incómodo o tenso, se trataba de una especie de acuerdo mutuo para dejar de lado las palabras. Al menos por un tiempo. Porque como dicen, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

En cambio, aquellas miradas intensas, cargadas de sentimiento, quedaban grabadas a fuego en sus almas.

Por esto mismo, ¿quién necesitaba largas charlas sinsentido, si podían mejor decírselo todo con un beso?

Ella sabía que él era una persona de pocas palabras, si no eran ningunas.

Él sabía que ella apreciaba más una caricia que mil frases tontas.

El silencio acompañaba sus momentos más íntimos y a ninguno le molestaba.

Era una quietud dulce que los rodeaba. Juntos, tomados de la mano y sin poner demasiada distancia entre sus cuerpos, las palabras sobraban. Ellos no las necesitaban.

Él la miró y ella no tardó en regresarle la mirada con ternura, sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería. Se inclinó ligeramente y él unió sus labios rápidamente. Una sonrisa algo tonta se formó en sus labios sonrosados ante la repentina acción, tanto tiempo y tantas experiencias vividas y aun así no se acostumbraba completamente.

Ella podía leer la intención detrás de cada acción que él realizaba, le resultaba algo completamente natural interpretar cada mínimo movimiento que él realizaba. Al fin y al cabo, lo conocía tanto.

Uno de los motivos por los que él la quería tanto era que sabía que solo ella era capaz de entender sus silencios y sentirse cómoda con ellos, sin intentar forzar alguna conversación (que de todos modos terminaría siendo un monólogo) o protestar y enfadarse. Ella ya lo conocía, con sus manías y su carácter, y no intentaba cambiarlo, lo quería porque simplemente era él mismo.

Por eso mismos, porque se entendían y complementaban, no necesitaban hablar y el silencio tenía una capacidad de expresión tan importante en ellos.

Porque las palabras sobran y las miradas bastan.

Porque las únicas palabras que pronunciaban alguna vez eran simplemente: "te amo".

Y con eso era más que suficiente.


	2. Silence of meeting

**Silence

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de silencio: de reencuentro, despedida, etc. En ambos es algo común. Porque cuando están juntos, si hay algo que sobra, son las palabras. SasuSaku. Conjunto de drabbles.

* * *

_**II. Silence of meeting**_

Es difícil explicar aquella escena. Y a la vez es demasiado fácil.

Porque para el espectador es simple lo que se ve, pero lo que _realmente_ pasa es mucho más complejo.

¿A qué me refiero? A los miles de sentimientos encontrados que surgen en ese instante, a los impulsos controlados y a las demostraciones de afecto tan grandes pero tan camufladas.

Lo que sucede es que nadie salvo ellos es capaz de comprender a la perfección lo profundo que es aquel sentimiento que los invade al volver a ver los ojos del otro. Sentimiento que es comunicado y expresado de un modo que los demás no logran ver, que a su juicio es poco expresivo.

¿Qué pueden ellos saber? Nadie nunca podrá comprender la forma en que ellos piensan, pero tampoco les interesa que puedan. Con el tiempo han aprendido a ignorar las opiniones y comentarios del resto del mundo.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa llena de alegría, pequeña pero llena de sentimiento.

Él trató de disimular aquel brillo en sus ojos lo mejor que pudo, una reacción de su cuerpo que trataba de comunicar esa cálida sensación en su pecho.

No, esos pequeños gestos no estaban a la vista del simple espectador que pasaba por allí, porque solo alguien que los conociera bien notaría esos cambios en su estado de ánimo y esos imperceptibles actos que salían a la luz cada que estaban juntos.

Porque también, aquellos amigos íntimos, eran concientes de lo dolorosamente duro que era para _esos dos_ cada que debían estar un período de tiempo separados del otro. Pero eso tenía una explicación lógica: después de la experiencia vivida, a ninguno le agradaban las separaciones, sino que hasta pavor les tenían.

¿Quién puede culparlos? Solo ellos saben lo que fueron esos años.

Por eso, en cada reencuentro, las invisibles chispas de la euforia volaban alrededor de ellos. Obviamente, casi nadie veía esto. Aun así, lo que a ellos les importaba era que el _otro_ se diera cuenta de todas estas cosas. Que se sintiera querido, especial; todo sin necesidad de tener que usar las palabras.

Porque, sinceramente, ¿quién necesita las palabras?

El silencio del reencuentro les expresaba mucho más.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por todos su revews, se aprecian todos la verdad. Me alegra que les haya gustado, dado que hacia un tiempo que no escribía nada de este par, pero los amo tanto que no podía evitarlo *laughs*

Saludos, y cuidense,

**Midori**


	3. Silence of farewall

**Silence

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de silencio: de reencuentro, despedida, etc. El silencio es común en ellos. Porque cuando están juntos, si hay algo que sobra, son las palabras. SasuSaku. Conjunto de drabbles.

* * *

_**III. Silence of farewell**_

Él suspiró. Observó con tranquilidad el rostro de ella, ligeramente contraído por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas.

Él sabía que ella quería llorar. Ella sabía que él sabía que quería llorar.

Pero aun así se negaba a hacerlo.

Él también entendía el por qué de eso. Ella había prometido no llorar más, ser fuerte emocionalmente por los dos. Abandonar cualquier tipo de muestra de _debilidad_.

Una tontería, según él, pero no iba a decirle nada más. La joven se mostraba inflexible en su decisión. Y bien sabía el moreno que tan testaruda podía llegar a ser la ojiverde.

En fin…

Sakura apretó ligeramente los puños, negándose a levantar la vista. Ya sabía ella que cuando lo viera a los ojos todo su esfuerzo se iría por el caño.

¡Cómo detestaba estos momentos! Si, si, era conciente de que estaba siendo infantil. Pero… ¡alguien tenía que entenderla! Después de todo lo que había pasado, volver a perderlo le parecía algo tan fácil de ocurrir y tan poco agradable.

No. Alejó sus pensamientos de ese rumbo. Ya no quería pensar en eso, quería dejarlo todo atrás. Pero le estaba costando tanto…

Él suspiró nuevamente, ya exasperado. Cerrando los ojos un momento para calmarse, inspiró hondo y habló:

—Bueno, si no piensas decir nada, ya me voy yendo. Cuanto más rápido me vaya, más rápido volveré. Recuerda que será solo un mes—susurró, mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que se habían quedado solos. Y en realidad era más bien un monólogo.

Ella tuvo un horrible deja vú y un suave sollozo escapó de sus rosados labios.

Se recriminó mentalmente por eso, lo último que deseaba era darle lástima.

Él volteó hacia ella nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y caminó en su dirección.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella alargó un brazo y tomó suavemente su mentón, obligándola a levantar la vista.

La observó intensamente, como preguntándole _"¿estás bien?" _sin hablar.

A ella le tembló el labio inferior, a su pesar. Y no pudo hacer nada más que negar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos. Exhaló, sorprendida, pero se aferró con toda la fuerza que pudo a él, intentando no dañarlo. Lo último que deseaba era romperle algún hueso accidentalmente. Aunque… si estaba aunque fuera ligeramente herido, no tendría que ir a aquella misión tan extensa…

Espantó esos pensamientos rápidamente. Estaba pensando como toda una novia psicópata.

Decidió concentrarse en el cálido y seguro sentimiento que la embargaba al estar allí, rodeada por sus brazos.

Y todas las inseguridades y la angustia se extinguieron.

Él no dijo nada, ella no dijo nada. Se quedaron allí, simplemente abrazándose, brindando seguridad y calor al otro.

Y nuevamente, ¿quién necesitaba las palabras?

Ellos podían despedirse sin decir nada y la vez mucho.

* * *

**N/A:** Feliz Navidad [atrasada] y prospero Año Nuevo para todos ;)


End file.
